The invention relates to a circulating rack having a plurality of load bearers which are used for accommodating objects to be stored and can be moved along a closed path by a chain driven by an electric drive.
In such circulating racks, the user is interested in recognizing whether the rack is loaded unequally or even excessively. The object of the invention is to take into account the abovementioned interest and, by a special type of suspension of the drive motor for the rack, to create the preconditions for a simple detection of the loading condition of the rack. In a circulating rack of the generic type described at the beginning, this object is achieved according to the invention in that the electric drive is mounted such that it can be pivoted by limited amounts against the force of at least one elastically deformable abutment, and that at least one displacement-measuring or angle-measuring or force-measuring sensor and/or a limiting-value sensor is provided for detecting or limiting the pivot movements dependent on the transmitted torques of the electric drive.